Harry Potter and the Ambassador's Journal
by Shame-On-A-Conquered-King
Summary: Harry Potter's ancestors left him a little something in their blood. His families dark past comes back to haunt him and his life will never be the same. As a new yet old evil rises Harry must think on his feet as he deals with Mates, weird changes and a new age for magic and the Wizardng World. AU/Slash/FifthYear/Creature/OCs/MinorDeaths/DeadVo ldemort. Rating may change!
1. Prologue: Calm Before the Storm

_WELCOME._

_Harry Potter's ancestors left him a little something in their blood. Cursed to live his life even more different than before he must find that which will make him whole... and hope he doesn't lose his mind doing it. _

_During the time of Elizabeth I the Potter family were the link between the Wizarding world and that of the muggle royal family. Richard Potter takes over as Ambassador after his fathers death and within a few weeks he meets John Dee who was a mathematician, astronomer and Squib who hated the fact that his family could do magic so he devoted his life into way he could gain magic or control over a magic being and that is were Richard come in... _

_**Notes:**__ Hello! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! This idea came to me while reading one of my many history books and I just had to write it. _

_Sooo a little about me, 19, so I can drink (Not that I do! Haha) and I live in Portsmouth, England. Love reading, wish I could write more but I'm too lazy and I LOVE cats! I have three. They are Smokey, Alice and my kitten Cicero. :D_

_Enough about me! Enjoy!_

_Oh forgot the warnings and disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: I do not own and shall not make any money writing this (Most likely to lose some!)_

_Warnings: AU, Slash, Threesome, OCs, Minor Character death, occasional strong language. Think that is it._

_ONWARD FAIR FRIENDS. Hehe._

**Prologue: Calm Before the Storm**

Dull, lifeless and peaceful was Harry Potter's thoughts on his Godfather's house. Huge was another word that came to mind as he walked down yet another dusty corridor lined with landscape paintings and portraits of snobbish men and women looking down their pointy noses at him.

He had been here just three weeks but the light silence made time past slowly. Hedwig had delivered letters to Ron and Hermione but as yet there was no reply. Not that Harry was worried, he had Sirius and Remus to talk, laugh and play with and that had left very little time for worry since he had been there.

But now it was different. Sirius and Remus had been called away earlier that morning and without them to help hold back the memories and emotions they flooded through the barrier in his mind. Images flashed before his eyes as he walked down the corridors and around empty rooms. Voldemort, his friends and Hogwarts all played a part in the flood.

Voldemort was dead and would never hurt another wizard or witch again. Most of his loyal Death Eaters were in prison or dead and peace had fully returned to most of the Wizarding world, apart from the papers of course. Hailed a hero by all when he didn't really do anything bothered Harry more than anything else and the fact they forgot that a boy lost his life made Harry's hands curl into angry fists.

Harry hated being angry. It reminded him of growing up with the Dursleys and memories that time were better left in the past. _Living with the Dursleys wasn't great but it was better than being dead I suppose,_ thought Harry as he made his way to the kitchen all the while hoping that the House Elf wasn't there to give him the evil eye. Harry got the feeling that Kreacherdidn't like him but that wasn't really an issue as Harry was sure that the old elf didn't like anyone. On Harry's first day at Grimmauld Place he had seen his godfather and the House Elf arguing over the removal of the hateful portrait of Sirius' mother, Walburga. Now it was locked away in one of the many forgotten rooms so that while Harry and the other thankfully didn't have to listen to her pure-blood rubbish anymore and Kreacher could still see his beloved mistress.

* * *

The kitchen was quiet and with no signs of glaring wide elf eyes, Harry began making dinner in the hope to have it ready by the time Sirius and Remus returned home. After 20 minutes of looking in the cupboards Harry resigned himself to make dinner with the simple ingredients he had found. Rice, mushrooms, onions and a questionable looking bit of cheese were the main finds along with the normal oil, butter and herbs. After another 10 minutes of looking at the questionable cheese that turned out to be parmesan Harry started on the only thing his mind could think up with the little ingredients at hand. A simple Mushroom risotto with a bit of dried parsley and topped with parmesan cheese.

Cooking without his aunt looking over his shoulder was quite relaxing Harry had found in the three weeks he had been living in his godfather's home with said godfather who couldn't cook anything at all and said godfathers lover who also couldn't cook anything other than the basic breakfast fry up. After the first week of eating nothing but fry ups in the morning and take out at night Harry had volunteered to cook and had gotten sceptical looks in return because as it turned out that neither of his parents had had any skill in the kitchen and Sirius and Remus were doubtful that the child of a man who once tried cooking pasta and turned it purple and a woman who's cakes always seemed to growl whenever the knife came near them could do any better than themselves.

So Harry had been smug at the surprised looks of delights on their faces at their first taste of his cooking; which had been a simple bacon pie with a side of potatoes, green beans and carrots. So ever since then Harry had cooked on the weekdays and then they still take takeouts on the weekends because Sirius said it was to give Harry a break but Harry thought it was because after so long eating little more than slop in Azkaban and then the few bits he could steal on the run during and after Harry's third year at Hogwarts Sirius simply wanted indulge in greasy, fatty foods.

The risotto was a new dish to Harry as he never made it at the Dursleys, probably because it was too healthy for Dudley or his Uncle to stand eating. Harry had tried it on one of his outing with Sirius and Remus and as he liked it so much that later that day when they walked in the Muggle book shop Waterstones he had picked up a few recipe books to read and try back at his godfather's house.

Recipe books hadn't been the only thing he had picked up in Waterstones. After wondering through the levels of books Harry had found the History section and became interested after reading a few back of the book summaries. Harry had learnt about World War One and World War Two before going to Hogwarts but had found it slightly boring. All the politics and ignorance of contemporary history had just sent him into a half asleep state and the same could be said at Hogwarts, boring Goblin wars full of politics and ignorance. But this history sounded alive. People dead for hundreds, if not thousands of years! Battles, lovers and gods. The beginning of what today is and how we are what we are. The lives lost to start a country or to keep it safe from invaders. Building an empire from a single city and losing it to everything that they opposed. Solitary people who changed everything from the way people were treated to how cities were run.

In the end Sirius and Remus had to stop Harry from taking every history book Waterstones had and told him that he could have a few for now as they could always come back another day so he had picked one on the Ancients that included the Greeks, Romans and Egyptians and another on the Archaeology of Prehistory before moving onto the British History bookcase from which he grabbed one entitled "Britain: The Life of Kings from 1066 to 1509. Picking the last book was hard and it took Harry quite a few minutes to choose before ultimately deciding on a book about a medieval king, Henry II.

"Harry!" Sirius had said with a grin. "Just like Lily with all those information books. Of course her were all about charms but all learning in the end, right?" Being compared to his mother had almost had Harry purring in delight but just a bright smile had made its way out.

"Now James had a taste for those Muggle fantasy books. Said he liked to read how muggles saw the idea of magic. Took a copy of that Rings book to Hogwarts every year." Remus had added with a smile at the clear delight on Harry's face.

Of course that had lead to Harry practically dragging them to the Fantasy section but when Harry had gone to pick up a copy of Lord of the Rings Remus stopped him.

"I think I have your fathers copy at home. It's a bit worse for wear but if you want it I'll get it for you." To which Harry had replied yes about hundred times and turned to leave but Sirius stopped him and told him to pick up some others. "So when you get bored with the history books you have something else to read!"

Picking the fantasy books was even harder than picking the history books. There were so many amazing sounding titles and books covers that Harry ended up with three instead of the one he was going for.

The Once and Future King by T. H. White was an Arthurian tale. Magician by Raymond. E. Feist and The Eye of the World by Robert Jordan were both other world fantasies and all sounded just brilliant to Harry and he couldn't wait to start reading them.

* * *

Back in the kitchen the rice had finished boiling and the mushrooms and onions were cooked. It was time to mix them and add the parsley and cheese. It was coming up to about 7.30 and Harry was wondering why his godfather and Remus weren't home yet but they had never given Harry a time to expect them by. In fact Harry didn't even know where they had gone or what they were doing and Harry was beginning to worry.

Was it that last free Death Eaters had been found? Had Sirius or Remus been hurt? Or was it something at the Ministry? Harry knew that things like that could take time but didn't the Ministry close to visitors at 7pm? Did that mean that they would be home soon or did it mean that it had nothing to do with the Ministry?

With every thought that went through Harry's head he began to worry more and more but he knew that he should calm down. If something bad had happened then someone would tell him._ They never bothered before. Am I sure that they would now?_ But as soon as the thought entered Harry mind he sent it away. This wasn't the time for such things.

Harry placed the mushroom risotto on plates in the hope of Sirius and Remus were coming home soon but after about 20 minutes Harry knew that if he didn't want their food to become cold then it would be better to put the food full plates in to the still warm oven and wait in the sitting room next to the front door maybe read his book for a little while.

* * *

7.59pm

"_The dawn, the sea-dawn and the mastery of the ordered flight, were of such intense beauty that the boy was moved to sing. He wanted to cry a chorus to life, and, since a thousand geese were on the wing about him, he had not long to wait." The Once and Future King by T.H. White (1958) Page 165._

They still hadn't come home but Harry wasn't worried anymore, his mind was only for his book and the peace it gave him.

* * *

8.26pm

"_Arthur began to laugh more than was seemly, and his foster-brother, Sir Kay, and his old guardian, Sir Ector, came out from behind the throne, where they had been hiding. Kay took off Merlyn's hat and put it on Sir Ector, and Sir Ector said, "Well, bless my soul, now I am a mancer. Hocus-Pocus." Then everybody began laughing." The Once and Future King by T.H. White (1958) Page 242._

Harry's mind had begun to turn. There was no sign or sound of his godfather and Remus. They had left before 8am that morning and there hadn't even been time for breakfast. Harry sighed and turned back to this book but his eyes kept flicking back to the clock with every other tick of the clock hand.

* * *

9.57pm

"_A chaos of the mind and body- a time for weeping at sunsets and at the glamour of the moonlight- a confusion and profusion of beliefs and hopes, in God, in Truth, in Love and in Eternity- an ability to be transported by the beauty of physical objects- a heart to ache or swell- a joy so joyful and a sorrow so sorrowful that oceans could lie between them." The Once and Future King by T.H. White (1958) Page 376._

Harry was tired but he wanted to be awake when Sirius and Remus came through the door. He had to make sure they were okay. They had to be okay, they just had to be!

* * *

11.02pm

The house was silent. The house elf was watching his mistress, the portraits asleep and the boy? Dreaming nightmares.

* * *

11.01am

The door opening was what woke Harry.

Well, the door opening and then the crying of a baby.

* * *

_Well! That's that! I'm working on chapter one right now so I'm hoping it to be up Friday._

_Please review with any comments, questions and anything you think is wrong._

_Love the Conquered-King (Who really is a girl!)_

_Bye!_


	2. Chapter One: Changes In The Wind

_Hello again (: I hope you like this chapter as much as the last! It isn't as long as I had hoped because it only just over 3,600 words but hey ho it's no matter. I have I little important note at the bottom so if you have a moment would you mind reading it I'd thank you. :D _

_Still don't own or make money from anything or anyone I write about._

_P.S. I'm sorry about the lack of spacers on the last chapter, I put them in on word but fanfiction didn't like the! I will go back and add them sometime soon._

**Chapter One: Changes In The Wind.**

Confusion clouded Harry's mind. Trapped in a dream-like state Harry wondered if the crying baby was part of a dream or maybe a joke from Sirius or any other number of things that wasn't a real life baby in his godfather's home.

Dream or not, Harry woke and the sound continued. Voices soon joined the crying.

"Why won't he stop, Remus?" A sigh. "Please baby boy, stop with the crying." It was Sirius' voice and it sounded tired and stressed to Harry.

An equally tired and stressed voice joined that of his godfather's. "I don't know Sirius, I haven't been around a baby since Harry was little and that was 14 odd years ago." The second voice belonged to his godfather's partner, Remus Lupin.

Slowly Harry became more aware of the things around him. Firstly of the light blinding him through the windows to his left and then of the pain in his neck that came from his odd placement as he had slept. _Must be morning, _his thoughts were broken by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Harry? Please tell me you didn't sleep there all of last night!" It was Remus standing over him, with sad eyes and a mouth set into a grimace.

Harry simply looked at him for a moment before replying. "Oh yes, umm I, well I was waiting for you and well I was worried when you didn't get home in time for dinner." Harry was still worried because he didn't like the look on Remus' face. It made all his thoughts from the night before flood back into his mind and then out his mouth.

"Are you okay? Is Sirius? Where were you? Did one of you or someone else get hurt? Its just you don't look well at all. Have you eaten?" Harry held his breath waiting for an answer to all his questions.

"We are fine Harry. Yesterday was a rather rough day but nothing happened to either me or Sirius... No need to worry about us and there was no time for food." There were tears in his eyes and he turned towards the window before wiping them away.

"Was it the Death Eaters? Did you find them?" Harry's heart was beating so hard he was sure that if he didn't have his shirt on then anyone would be able to see his heart beating through his ribs.

"No Harry, no Death Eaters this time. Although we haven't really been the type of place you hear about such things." Remus' reply didn't make him or his heart feel any better and the odd comment about where they had been caused panic to laced throughout his chest.

"Oh okay but Remus I thought I heard something odd just a moment ago but I must be hearing things."

Remus smiled weakly "What did you think you heard Harry?"

"Something crying... like a baby or something. Hearing things right?" Harry tried a joking grin but when one wasn't returned it melted from his face. "Or part of a dream maybe?"

"Well about that... Sirius and I need to see you in the first floor study." After that Remus turned to walk back out the door.

"I'll just do us some breakfast and bring it with me then... That aright?" Harry called after him.

"Sure, so we will see you in about half hour." Were the only words Harry got in return, none of the normal argument over what they would have for breakfast.

Harry thought over what Remus had said both about where he and Sirius had been and where they want to meet him. _The first floor study? I don't understand...Sirius hates using his father's old study and doesn't let anyone else in there either because he says there could be dark items or something else what he had said._

_What on earth could have happened?_

_IIIIIIIIII_

When Harry got to the kitchen he just stood there, dazed and confused, mind twisting and turning and coming up with horrid ideas as to what Sirius and Remus could need to talk to him about. Especially in a room that hasn't been used it who knows how long.

He removed last nights uneaten dinner from the oven and deposit of it in the rubbish bin and then started on that mornings breakfast all the while still in a daze, as if something or someone else was controlling his body and his mind was just along for the ride.

_Bacon..._

_Or eggs..._

_What could they..._

_English Muffins..._

_I don't understand..._

_A baby crying?_

_IIIIIIIIII_

As Harry walked towards the disused study with a plate of English muffins with bacon, egg and tomato sauce for Sirius and just egg muffins with brown sauce for Remus his mind continued to spin. For Harry himself there was just a piece of buttered toast as he didn't think that he could eat anything else with the worry eating away at his stomach and appetite.

At the back of Grimmauld Place past the business parlour was Orion Black's study, the door a dark green that may have onceSlytherin in tone but had now faded to a more pukeish colour. The door handle didn't make the thing anymore inviting but then again anything shaped like a greyhound's head snarling with wicked teeth wouldn't scream 'Come in with a smile!' but more likely bring thoughts of death and punishment and Harry once again felt a spike of sympathy and empathy for Sirius having to grow up in such a dim and miserable place.

As Harry stood outside that wretched green door, with the plate of food in one hand and the other ready to knock, he stopped and took a deep breath and then another and another in the vain hope to squash down the feelings of panic and just knocked.

"Come on in Harry." He couldn't tell if it had been Sirius or Remus who had answered his knock so he simply opened the door to an unsurprisingly dark room. At first Harry didn't look at the two men in the room and just looked at the room itself, it was an odd looking room and Harry couldn't really tell the colour of the walls apart from the fact that they were something in between green and grey and brown. It was quite a large room but had very little to fill it with, only the desk, a few bookcases and what looked like a spirits cabinet.

Finally Harry searched the room for his godfather and the werewolf. Harry's eyes found Sirius sitting behind the desk with what looked like a tonne of paperwork in front of him and a frown upon his weary face. Remus was a little harder to spot with his back to the door and looking out of the only window in the room. It wasn't a very big window, only the size of a small fireplace and it seemed to have no particularly good view for Remus to be gazing so rigidly out of.

"Harry, please take a seat." His godfather tried to smile at him but it came off as more of a grimace. "I'll be with you in a minute." Harry sat on the worn looking chair in front of the desk but not before placing the breakfast plate on the desk and tried to hold in a sigh.

After a few minute of what would be silence if it hadn't been for the scratching of Sirius' quill the man in question looked up, first towards Remus who hadn't moved away from the window and then towards Harry sitting on the other side of the desk. Sirius sighed before placing the paper work in a draw and locking it.

"I don't understand, am I in trouble or something?" Harry couldn't help but ask, holding his breath, hoping that he wasn't. He knew that he would never have to go back to the Dursleys but old fears never really go away and Harry had plenty of those.

Sirius looked confused for a moment before stammering out, "What? Why of course not silly! How could you think that?"

"Well this is a little odd Sirius; I mean where on earth were you yesterday? I got so worried when you weren't home for dinner and I thought the worst." It felt like Harry had no control over what he was saying; it was just tumbling out of his mouth like water from a river in flood.

If anything Sirius' face became even grimmer. Harry already knew that Death Eaters hadn't been the reason for their delay home and neither of them seemed to be hurt in anyway, just cheerless. Harry's mind flickered names and faces of others he cared about before his eyes and one by one he dismissed them. It wouldn't be a Weasley because it would have been him that was called for, not his godfathers. Same with the Dursleys or Hermione or any of his other Hogwarts friends; it would be him by their side not Remus or Sirius. It could have nothing to do with Harry; it could in fact be a problem with one of his godfather's family or even Remus'. _If he has any, I don't really know much about Remus or his background apart from the fact he's a werewolf and was one of my father's best friends when he was alive. _Harry had always wondered about Remus' life for he knew there had to be more behind the calm front that the man put up for everyone outside of family.

It seemed to take Sirius a long time to speak and every word looked like they would taste of the vilest things.

Sirius took a deep breath but before he could speak there was a sound, like the crying from before but clearer and stronger and coming from Remus' direction. Harry's eyes shot straight towards the noise. _What the hell, it sounds just like a..._

Remus turned and in his arms was a blanket and curled in that blanket was a crying, red faced baby. Harry's mind went blank at the sight and his brain couldn't think of anything to say because he'd never really been around babies that much in his life, only those that belong to the families that came to dinner parties at the Dursleys and the babies on the birthing channel on the telly his Aunt had liked to watch and even then it had been from afar. All he knew about babies was that they cried a lot and if they smelt off then not to go near them.

The baby in Remus' arms sure knew how to cry and Harry didn't want to get close enough to learn if it smelt bad or not, in fact he just wanted to turn around and dart away. And what would the wizarding world think then? Their 'Hero' running away from a crying baby as if it were more evil and frightening than Voldemort himself. Okay so a baby wasn't more frightening than Voldemort but Harry could understand Voldemort, understand the evil and hate but a baby on the other hand... Why was it crying? Did it want food? Or a nappy change or something? Did they even use nappies in the wizarding world?

_Why on earth am I worried about that!? I should be wondering where the thing came from and why is it here?!_

The baby stopped crying and looked straight at Harry and Harry found he couldn't call the strange looking baby a thing anymore. It may have looked like a cross between an old mans face and a bright red ball but it was an oddly loveable face and a bizarre sensation crept up his chest, it was a mix of a need to care for and a feeling of kinship, like looking at a younger brother for the first time.

Harry looked back towards Sirius just as the man's gaze rested back on him. There was an odd little smile on his face, a face that still held sadness but also calmer than his expressions before.

"Well Harry, I'd like you to meet Silas. Silas Octavius Black." Sirius gestured for Remus to join Harry on the other side of the desk and Remus sat on the only free chair in the room which brought both him and the baby, _Silas,_ into Harry's touching range. He could just reach out his arm and his finger would be on the baby's smooth skin.

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand. A Black? Where did he come from? Did you adopt him or something like that?" To say Harry was confused was an understatement; he was confused not just about where the baby might have come from but also his feelings towards it.

At the word 'Adopt' Remus let lose a sob which caused Silas' little face to scrunch up into what Harry was willing to start calling his 'Crying Face' but before the baby could start howling his displeasure Remus ran the tip of his finger over the baby's cheek and mouth and it seemed to have the right effect on him.

"Yes Silas is a Black but by blood not adoption. He was born late last night. And no, I'm not his blood father but I will take on the role and care for him anyway I can." By now Harry knew his godfather's determined face and knew that Sirius had spoken nothing but the truth. Harry had wondered since finding out the truth about his godfather what it would have been like to live with him and not the Dursleys growing up and what it would have been like to have him as a father figure; he now knew something of it and was happy, if not a bit jealousy of Silas growing up with his godfather in a way he never could, that the tiny boy would have at least a good start to life.

Sirius continued with glazed eyes. "Do you remember Tonks? The girl in Auror training that could change her hair into lots of different colours?" Pain seemed to fill his expression and his voice. "She is, was, my cousin or her mother is and I honestly can't for the life of me remember what that made Tonks to me."

Harry thought for a moment before an image of a bright pink haired and brightly smiling girl came forward in his mind. He had only met her twice, once at Hogwarts after the death of Voldemort and then again here at Grimmauld Place about two weeks ago. She had seemed nice and friendly but hadn't really given him the time of day when he had asked about Auror training, she had been too busy talking to Sirius and Remus. "Yeah, I remember her. She smiled a lot right? And her hair was pink when she came here." The connection between Silas and the fact Tonks was a Black was slowly making its way into his mind.

"Tonks was Silas' mother." The words came from Remus on his left and those four words appeared to cause Remus a large amount of pain. The word_ was_ finally made itself know in Harry's head and he realized that it most likely meant that Tonks, the bright, smiley and friendly young woman, was dead and Harry felt more of that bizarre sensation in his chest.

_No mother, just like me. Lucky he'll have Sirius and Remus to care for him. _Harry wasn't bitter at all, just glad that the adorable little boy would have the loving family he never did and better yet, Harry himself could be apart of that family.

"You mean she's... Dead?" Harry really didn't want to say the bitter word but could think of no other way of saying it. It felt like a sting in his mouth and his eyes flicked from Sirius' face, to Remus' face and finally to Silas' face where tears had formed at the corner of his eyes. "What happened and what about his blood father? Not that I don't want him here or anything like that!" Harry felt tongue tied and his face flushed with colour, hoping he hadn't said anything wrong. Harry also thought that Tonks hadn't really looked pregnant when he had seen her but then he didn't know everything about the wizarding world and there was surely some way to hide a pregnancy if a lady didn't want anyone to know. She must not have wanted anyone to know but why wouldn't she want her family to know she was pregnant? They could have helped her and just maybe... This wouldn't have happened.

Sirius answered as steadily as he could. "We don't know what happened, we didn't even know she was pregnant until we got the call from her mother yesterday telling us. She said that Tonks had been in labour for a while already and she was asking for us. I didn't understand at first but then she forced us to sit with her and listen to what she had to say to help her daughter. We got to see Tonks but she looked like she was in horrid pain. Then after a few more hours the healers said there was something really wrong, I don't remember what, and that if mother and babe were to have a chance then they would have to... Have to..." Sirius stopped and held his breath for a moment and Remus covered one of Sirius' hands with the one that wasn't holding Silas.

Sirius took a deep breath and started again. "Before they gave her the sleeping potion she said that she had to talk to us, something which only we could hear and that even her mother had to leave the room or she would say nothing. After everyone but us had left we each took one of her hands but she would hear nothing from us. Tonks' told us that we were to look after the baby if anything happen to her but I couldn't understand why and nor could Remus." Here he paused to look at Remus and give him a watery smile, with tears falling from his eyes. Remus nodded in return with his own teary eyes and took up the tale from Sirius.

"I couldn't help but ask her why us and not her mother and Sirius didn't seem to have anymore understanding than me. She said that, that she... Oh why is it so hard to say?" Remus took his hand away from Sirius and curled it around the sleeping baby, holding it tight to his chest. Having the child so close to him seemed to give Remus the will to carry on. "She said she loved me."

"Loved you? Like more than family love? But you like men and are with Sirius."

Remus sighed and shrugged. "But that doesn't mean that Tonks couldn't and didn't love me. She wanted me to be happy but in her heart she still wished that it was her making me happy instead of Sirius, that it was her I professed my love to. She whispered to us that she had slept with other men she thought were like me, Wizard, Muggle and Werewolf alike. She told me that she didn't have any genuine idea who the father was but just in case it was the werewolf she thought it best I was there to care for the baby. There have been very few babies born to werewolf fathers and no one really knows how it affects the children as they grow and I think Tonks was right it that Silas' father was the werewolf, he smells earthy and like the midnight air."

Sirius had calmed enough to take over again but his voice still alleged to lot of pain. "She died of blood loss after they had taken the baby out of her womb. The healers tried to save her but she was to far gone. Even little Silas wasn't breathing at first but it turned out to be just a little fluid in the lungs. We waited till morning and both Remus and I were shocked to find that we could take Silas home already; we just had to name him. I knew that Tonks would have wanted something different but not embarrassing. There were baby name books in the waiting room. It took a while but we found Octavius first and knew that it was the perfect middle name and then in the next book we found Silas. I had remembered Andromeda reading a book when we were little and she just loved the character Silas who was the smart little hero wizard. I hope that Tonks would love the name as much as her mother before her." Sirius seemed proud of the names he had given the baby but Harry knew that his godfather was worried that maybe Tonks somehow wouldn't approve of them.

Harry couldn't help but say. "I may have not known Tonks as well as I would have like but I know from the little I've seen of her that she would love the names you have picked and love you for agreeing to take care of her baby son." Harry smiled as brightly as he could at his godfathers and in return Sirius and Remus, carful of the baby in his arms, stood, pulled Harry to standing and hugged him as tightly as they dared. The food forgotten and baby Silas sleeping deeply, with not a care in the world.

_It's all change from now on._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Thank you for reading this far and I hope you stay with me on this freaky journey._

_Now for my important little note. I hate 90% of what I write and I will sometimes delete whole chapters or sometimes just little bits and pieces but I will try and update at least once a week but sometimes it will be less often and I'm sorry for that._

_Oh and if you ever want to message me don't call me my full profile name or even __Conquered-King, just call me G._

_Please review with any comments, questions and anything you think is wrong._

_Love the Conquered-King (Who really is a girl!)_


	3. Chapter Two:Come What May

_Firstly I am SO SORRY it took over two weeks to post this chapter! I wish I could tell you that I have a reason but I don't so please forgive me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and shall not make any money writing this._

_ONWARDS!_

_Please._

Chapter Two: Come What May.

Living at Grimmauld Place with a new born baby was one of the oddest experiences of Harry's life. Silas was now 18 days old and surprisingly strong for his age, he could grip a finger like there was no tomorrow and there was definitely nothing wrong with his lungs; which he liked to use at all times of the day and night. Both his strength and all round healthiness were confirmed at his second week check up. To Harry the healer had seemed amazed that Silas was so healthy after such a difficult birth where his mother has lost her life and Harry was amazed at how much the little baby liked him.

He had heard Sirius and Remus discussing the exact same thing a few nights before and they were both surprised and confused how well Harry was dealing with having a new born baby in the house and also how well Silas and Harry got on. The baby didn't cry when Harry was holding him; even if Harry had almost dropped the tiny child more than once.

To Harry Silas seemed like a dream and an adorable one at that. He had the same pale white skin of the Black family and the dark grey eyes Tonks had when she hadn't changed them to something else. His hair on the other hand must come from his unknown father as it was a dark red, so unlike the ginger red of the Weasley clan. Harry couldn't really say much else on what baby Silas looked like other the basic eye, hair and skin colours and that and the fact Silas was chubby but didn't all babies have a bit of fat on them.

Little Silas didn't have a bedroom just yet, he stayed in a cot in the Master room with Harry's godfather but today was his first day out that wasn't the hospital and they were heading to Diagon Ally to pick up 'baby stuff' as Sirius had put it because he wanted to do a baby room; he was like a small child bouncing with excitement, like the room was for him and not his new born ward. He was full of ideas, many that wouldn't work and others that were more than just a bit odd; one being a life size black dog toy and another was tiny charmed brooms that would float above Silas' cot and change colour randomly. Remus had thankfully put his foot down on those but had agreed to the Quidditch themed wall paper ("That's if we can find any for babies Sirius!" Remus had said. Sirius had just grinned and replied that if he couldn't find any then he would just have some made as it wasn't like he didn't have the money to do so.). Even Harry had some ideas, he wanted Silas to have lots of toys, teddies and other things he had missed out on when he had been living at the Dursley's and never mind that Silas was too young to play; Harry wanted to give what he thought was his due. Remus was the only one really thinking of the important things like a cot, nappies and the everyday baby things. Harry was looking forward to it and even made a list of important things. The list was pretty long but not as long as his godfathers which was less of a list and more of a booklet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tonks' mother, Andromeda, had visited her grandchild a few days after he had arrived home but hadn't stayed for long and by the looks of the tears in her eyes seeing the baby that lived while her own child had died seemed to upset her much more than it had helped. Andromeda had given the extra information she had over what had happened before Remus and Sirius had arrived at the hospital for Silas' birth, which wasn't much more than they already knew, just that the father most likely lived in Ireland as that was were Tonks had been on Auror business around the time Silas had been conceived and also that Tonks had died due to a bleed in the womb that the healers hadn't been able to stop in time.

The day after Andromeda had left a letter had arrived by owl for Remus and Sirius from her explaining the details of Tonks up coming funeral and that because of Tonks' love of pink that they were asked to wear something of the colour, such as a flower and that the wake would be held at the Tonks family Town House in London after the burial itself, which would be in the same place as her Muggle grandparents.

The funeral for Tonks had been held four days after her mother's visit to the Black family home but Harry hadn't gone; he didn't think it right to go to the funeral of a woman he barely knew. Remus and Sirius had of course gone and come back with red eyes but Silas had stayed with Harry, not because they didn't think he had the right to go but because they didn't want him to cry or upset Andromeda even more than she was going to be. Later that night Remus, Sirius and Harry had sat down and discussed the days events and their future plans for Silas.

Sirius hadn't said much since he had gotten home from the funeral but as soon as he had sat down he said, "We are keeping Silas no matter what." His face had been strong and stubborn.

"What about if Andromeda wants to raise him Sirius?" Harry had bitten his lip, worried as he had fallen in love with the little boy already and hadn't been able imagine life here without him. "Doesn't she have more of a right to care for him and have him live with her? I mean she is his grandmother right?"

Remus had grimaced but Sirius had been the one to reply. "Yes and no. Tonks' on her death bed had said, with witnesses, that we were to be the ones to care and raise him. Plus as he is part werewolf most would agree that Remus and I are better prepared to care for him. Andromeda could try fighting us on that but I'm not going to let her have him and I don't think she should look after or babysit him alone." Remus nodded as if he knew the same things as Sirius, the same things Harry didn't seem to have any idea about.

"May I ask why? She is his grandmother and don't they know how to care for babies? We don't really have any clue with anything more than feeding and changing nappies but what about when he starts cutting teeth or when he tries to walk?" Harry hadn't meant to say so much but he couldn't have taken it back. It worried him that he might fail to care for an infant and such worries may have made him say more that what he should on the subject.

Remus had laughed darkly and replied, "There is something wrong with Andromeda, which is no surprise when you think that she has just lost her only and beloved daughter. Didn't you notice that she didn't hold Silas the whole hour she was here and don't you think that she would want to spend more time with him? And today she didn't even ask after his health. Nothing indicates a doting grandmother and who knows how she really feels about him."

Harry hadn't thought of that and understanding had flooded his mind. "You don't think she would... would hurt him do you? He is still her blood even if she just lost her daughter." But Harry knew that being blood family to somebody didn't always mean anything and if an Aunt could treat a child like his had treated him then what was there to stop a grandmother doing the same or something similar to her grandchild?

Remus and Sirius had just gazed at the week old child who had been sleeping peacefully in the family rooms day cot. His tiny chest rising and falling in time with his breaths and his little pointy nose twitching in his dreams.

"Why chance it Harry? Why risk Silas' happiness when we know for sure that we can give him the world and more." It had been clear then that Sirius had nothing more to say but as if in answer Silas opened his eyes and made a little sound, like that of a kitten waking and Harry had known then that Sirius was right, they could, and would, give him the world. With two fathers and a brother fighting on his side Silas would never feel alone or need to worry. He would have the world but more importantly their hearts in his pale petite hands forever.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Before Silas had been born it would take Sirius forever to get ready for their 'family' outings, brushing his shorter but still slightly long hair until it was perfect and then changing his mind about his clothes because the jeans and shirt he had picked out not half hour before 'didn't make his arse look as good as it could look and the shirt wasn't the right colour for his eyes' and of course this messed up his perfect hair and it would have to be brushed once again but now there was a baby with them it was Sirius rushing them around to get ready.

Harry had just put on a pair of plain blue muggle jeans Sirius had given him a few weeks before when he heard the aforementioned godfather's impatient voice and Harry breathed out in relief when he realized that it wasn't him Sirius was speaking to but Remus. It seemed to Harry that Sirius sounded unhappy at the speed that his lover was getting ready.

"Sirius! That is enough; can't you see that I'll be ready in less than five minutes? You still have to pack nappies, baby milk and a spare change of clothes into a bag for Silas yet." Remus sounded as if he wasn't far away from slapping Sirius and to be fair to him Harry wouldn't blame him as Harry himself had come close enough to doing the same when he had been woken at 6ish that morning, Sirius didn't seem care that the shops wouldn't open for another three hours at least. Harry had just waited until Sirius had left his room and shut the door behind him before falling right back too sleep for another hour and a half.

Harry could just hear Sirius' muttered reply, "Why do we have to take a change of clothes? You know I'm planning to buy baby things today and last time I checked clothes came under t..." A muffled smacking sound, "Hey why did you hit me for?" Sirius voice had taken on a childlike quality as it so often had that summer.

Remus' retort came in the form of a playful growl, "Because maybe a good hit will wake your brain up. We are flooing to Diagon Ally and Silas might be sick as he hasn't flooed before. Of course you can carry a sick covered baby into a clothes store if you want but I'm not."

"Fair point."

A few moments later there was a knock at Harry's door but before he could answer it the door was opened by a smiling Sirius and Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather in return.

"You ready Big Pup? If not me and Little Pup will be waiting down in the family room... Well after I've got a bag ready for him anyway." Sirius sighed and his smile dimed slightly. Harry couldn't help but take pity on him.

Harry grabbed a black bag from the side of his bed, "No worries Sirius, I made up a bag last night when I put him to bed." He said as he gave the bag to Sirius whose bright grin returned in full. He turned and with a quick 'Thank You!' over his shoulder he bounced out of the room.

"Ohhhh Reeeemusssss!"

Harry couldn't help but giggle at his godfather's childish antics. He loved seeing Sirius like this and he knew that even if Remus tried to hide it, he loved seeing it too.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry entered the family room to the mixed sounds of baby babbles and dog-like chortles. Sirius seem to be telling Silas some random story, no doubt about his time making mischief at Hogwarts and although Silas couldn't understand the words he seemed to enjoy listening nonetheless. Harry could feel that there was someone behind him and turned to see Remus watching baby and man with a tender smile and affectionate eyes.

"Alright there Harry?" He said when he saw Harry looking at him.

"Oh what? Err yeah I'm fine, a little sleepy but I guess you had to deal with the same wakeup call this morning as I did?" Remus simply chuckled and patted Harry's shoulder in response before walking to where Sirius was sat and dropped down beside him.

"I think you got lucky Harry, I woke to Padfoot licking my face and standing on me." Harry winced in sympathy, he knew what that was like and he also knew that when Sirius was in Padfoot form his breath reeked.

Suddenly there was a cry from Silas; it was a pleased sounding screech and Harry turned to see the babe had on what Harry thought of as his happy face. He couldn't smile just yet but his eyes widened and his little mouth opened slightly. It was an endearing face, one Harry was sure that as Silas got older he would use to his advantage.

"Finally ready then? Me and Little Pup have been waiting forever," Sirius stood, held Silas up to his face and blew a raspberry on his clothed belly, "Haven't we, my little man?"

Remus raised his eyebrows in disbelief and amusement at Sirius' words. "Have you really? Well then Sirius maybe you should stop playing games with him and we can go. It isn't me who has been planning this trip all week and I don't want you moaning if we don't have time to do everything you have on that damned list of yours."

Sirius simply grinned in reply, turned towards the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder from its bowl by the fire and twisted back to face them. "Now our plan for today is as,"

"Your plan for today you mean!" Harry said while smirking.

"Yes fine whatever! MY plan for today is as follows; firstly we shall floo to the Leaky for breakfast and then continue with a trip to Gringotts to remove some money from my vault and submit an application for a trust fund for Silas. Next will be shopping and first on my shopping list is baby clothes, toys and all those things you said yesterday Remus." Sirius stopped to check his list before declaring that after the baby shop then their time was their own.

_Thank goodness for that, don't think I could deal with Sirius hyped up like this all day! _Harry thought before feeling guilty for doing so. _It isn't any fault of Sirius' to be hyper and I shouldn't blame him! I should be glad he is happy. Being free from the threat of returning Azkaban has done wonders for him and his health. Especially with that rat Wormtail locked away instead and there could be no better place for the turncoat traitor rat! _

Harry mentally waved away those dark thoughts and smiled. "Okay, Leaky and eat, Gringotts and money stuff, Baby shop and buy things for Silas and then finally we can do what we want? Alright then, sounds good."

"Don't be cheeky young man! For that you can go through first to grab us a table and order breakfast." Sirius pouted that his plans could be laid as simply as Harry had.

Harry rolled his eyes at Remus before walking to the fireplace, taking a pinch of power from Sirius but before he flooed away he gave Silas a light forehead kiss.

"I'll see you there. " He said to his godfather before turning to the flames shouting "The Leaky Cauldron!" and stepping into the green fire.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

The Leaky Cauldron was unusually busy for 9am on a Monday morning but Harry still managed to get his odd little family a table and after he had marked the table and ordered a full English breakfast for them all (Apart from Silas of course!) he decided to wait by the Floo Fireplace for Sirius, Silas and Remus.

He didn't have to wait long, perhaps 5 minutes, before Remus stepped out of the fireplace, closely followed by Sirius carrying Silas; who when Harry looked closer appeared to be a little bit green.

"Sirius, I think that..." But Harry's warning wasn't in time and the baby, not used to flooing, was sick all over Sirius' clothes. Sirius' face was a picture of dismay as he looked down at his sick covered shirt and coat.

Remus on the other hand couldn't stop laughing. "Seems like you were right, Sirius! Silas doesn't need a change of clothes but on the other hand you do!"

Sirius' face set into his famous pout. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." His words seemed to make Remus laugh even more and Harry could help joining in.

"Just take Silas and I'll get myself cleaned up." He handed the infant to Harry before walking to the bathroom on the other side of the pub.

Grinning Harry led Remus to their table where their breakfast was waiting for them and not long after they had sat down Sirius returned clean and fresh and sat down with them to begin eating; which was hard for Sirius with only one free arm, as the other was holding Silas. After they could eat no more of the greasy fry-up they debated on what they would do after they had everything on Sirius' list. Remus wanted to head to the bookshop for baby development books and Sirius wanted to get ice cream.

An idea that Harry had been thinking about for some while flickered into his mind. "Umm I've been wondering about something actually. Is there a place in Diagon Alley where I could get new glasses? I mean these are getting a bit tight round my face and I haven't had new one in ages."

Remus looked confused. "Well why didn't you say something before? We could have taken you to get new ones long ago. But yes there is a place that does wizarding glasses but I can't quite remember where it is. I think it was called 'Wiz-Glass' or something of the like. Sirius, your father and I had to visit in the summer before our sixth year."

Sirius' face brightened as he remembered. "Why Yes! I recall it now, I had broken James' glasses playing Quidditch and for some reason your grandparents couldn't repair them and therefore I had to buy Prongs a new pair and I made sure they were charmed not to break too! I think the shop was at the end of the Alley."

Remus turned to smile at Harry and said, "No worries Harry; if we can't find it I'll just ask someone and" But before Remus could continue Silas yet let out a screeching cry and the smell of his nappy reached their noses.

Sirius clapped his hands and grinned in glee. "Well then, whose turn is it? Not mine, I changed him before we left and I'm not doing so again!"

Harry sighed, he loved Silas and didn't mind caring for him but this was the worst part. "I'll do it." Remus smiled at him and patted his back in thanks. Harry picked up the baby bag from the floor and the whiffy babe out of Sirius' arms.

"There's a good lad. We'll meet you by the entrance to the Alley."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry loved Diagon Ally in the summer. The colours, the smells and the people made the Alley beautiful and what made it better was being with his family, as odd as it was. What Harry didn't like were the stares from prying eyes and the points from inquisitive people, with their mouths running a million miles an hour with gossip. The looks made Harry slightly uncomfortable but for once they weren't all aimed at him, many of the gossip mongers were staring dumb-faced at the baby in Remus' arms. Harry could hear whispers of what they were saying but he hoped Remus and Sirius were to busy talking together to notice.

"_That's Potter's weird family and the new addition, the Tonks baby."_

"_I don't see why a werewolf should have care of a baby, damned beast."_

"_I heard that Black and the werewolf, Lupin or something, are together and that they used that poor Tonks woman to get a baby!"_

But for the stiffness of Remus' shoulders he had heard at least some of the nonsense and his hands tightened slightly around Silas' tiny body. Of course nothing could be said or done and they just had to hope that the gossipers would give up so they could have an excellent day with having to worry about stupid people and their stupid ideologies. The Wizarding Pubic were a fickle and changeable people, one minute they loved you, sang your praises and treated you like the golden goose but the next minute, they were ripping into you like wolves on a deer. _And they dare call Remus the beast? Hypocrites the lot of them!_

Harry, so caught up in his thoughts, didn't notice Sirius stopping and walked straight into his back.

"Watch it Harry! Don't have time to take you to St Mungo's, yeah?" Sirius, obviously not meaning his words, looked concerned.

"I'm fine Padfoot, just wool-gathering." Harry smiled in the hope to calm his godfather and to forget the idle gossip of those with too small minds.

"Well we're here then, shouldn't take long but I reckon Silas wouldn't like the carts so would you mind waiting with him while I head down to my vault? Then I'll ask a goblin for a child-trust vault application and then we can go on with our family shopping day!" Beamed Sirius who then gave Silas a kiss on a chubby cheek before handing the baby over to Harry's waiting arms. They walked through the first set of doors, waiting for the goblins to open the second set, the ones with the engraved warning upon them but before Sirius could talk to a goblin Harry stopped him.

"Err Sirius, why don't I ask for an application? It'll save us time and we can spend more time shopping. I know which goblin to ask and I kinda have a request for them anyway. It's about my vault key, it just doesn't, umm, feel right is the only way I can think to put it." Harry really couldn't put the off feeling of his key into words. It felt almost like a copy or even a fake and certainly nothing like it had felt in his first year, which had felt warm and homely and _right. _Now it felt cold and like the cheap jewellery Muggle girls wear.

It was Remus' turn to look concerned. "Your vault key doesn't feel right? What do you mean, like it doesn't belong to you or like it's been damaged or corrupted in someway?"

Harry thought for a moment, holding the key in one hand and focusing on the feelings he got from it. "A bit of both I think. It feels and looks like the key I had before but less somehow. Lesser in quality and 'corruption' isn't quite the right word, it's more that the key could do more but is being held back somehow by something and I don't really understand why or how. It looks like the right key but just doesn't feel like it." Confusion clouded Harry's mind, he was sure Hermione had said that only goblins could damage or modify the working of a key.

The concerned on Remus' face became more obvious and he licked his lips in concern. "Never heard of a key feeling like that before. If you had just said it didn't feel like it belongs to you then I would say someone has done a swap but for it to feel lesser in quality and I'm guessing lesser in power too?"

"Yeah." Harry answered.

Sirius looked thoughtful. "I think I've heard something like that before but I can't remember where or what was causing it so I imagine you are better off asking the goblins about it." Sirius didn't look as bothered as Remus and instead of waiting around to see what was the matter he grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him off towards the closest free goblin desk.

Harry sighed as he watched them walk off together, glad they weren't staying around. He hadn't lied about his key feeling wrong but there was another reason for him to talk to a goblin and that was that he wanted to inquire about making a will. Not that Harry had any plans on dying but he wanted to make sure that if anything did happen to him then anything he owned and all money he had would go to Silas, Sirius or Remus and not to the Ministry. He knew that both of them wouldn't want him thinking of such things but he knew that it was a must.

Harry sat until a goblin became available, which didn't take long and luckily the goblin was just the one he wanted to see.

"Ahh Young Master Potter, glad to see you in such good health and how may Gringotts assist you today?" Most goblins hated humans but not Ironforgg; who for some reason seem to take delight in dealing with humans and was looked down upon for doing so. Harry had meet Ironforgg in his third year after his escape for the Dursleys and the goblin had helped him understand the way money worked in the Wizarding world. They had an odd friendship but one Harry knew he could rely upon in times where discretion is needed, like now.

"Ironforgg I'm rather well and yourself? I'm sorry I haven't been into see you so far this summer but..." Harry didn't want to say he had been too busy, that seemed like a rude thing to say even if it was the truth.

Ironforgg grinned with sharp teeth. "You have been busy Potter, I didn't expect to see you this side of the summer and as for my health I'm quite well myself. But enough about myself, whose this young lad?" He said while nodding his head to the sleeping baby in Harry's arms.

"This is Silas Black, he was my godfather's cousin's baby but she passed away after the birth. That's on of the reasons I'm here, to pick up a trust vault application for him and also there is a couple of more personal things for me I wished to ask you." Harry bit his lip.

Ironforgg's expression never changed but Harry knew he understood what Harry had been hinting at; which was what Harry liked about Ironforgg, he knew what to say and when.

"Of course, if you would like to follow me to my office, it shan't take more than a moment." With that he turned towards the private office room and Harry knew that it was best to simply follow him. The goblin private offices are where goblins do their accountancy work and do business with their higher end cliental.

After they had both sat at the desk Harry sighed. He didn't want anything to be wrong with his key but there simply had to be or why would it feel so wrong? It had bothered him for the last few days but he had noticed it as soon as the key had arrived by owl from Dumbledore a week into his summer. The fact that Dumbledore might be at fault had crossed his mind but he hoped it wasn't true and that it was his imagination or a little overlooked mistake that would require a simple and easy fix. Part of him knew he was wrong and that part didn't seem to want to shut it.

"Well Master Potter here is the application for an Ancient and/or Noble house trust vault. Please have the head of the family fill in the required information before placing a droplet of blood from him or herself in the first box and then a droplet from child the vault is intended for in the other box. Now may we move onto your other business?" Ironforgg handed over the application to Harry who placed it into Silas' baby bag.

Harry decided to start with easier of the two. "Yes, I would like to inquire about making a Will?" It had felt like a good idea but now Harry wasn't sure; he didn't want to jinx anything.

Ironforgg raised an eyebrow but said nothing while he sorted through the paper work in the desk draw. After a minute or so he pulled out and placed a small pile of parchment onto the desk in front of Harry.

"Making a Will with Gringotts is simple; you fill in the boxes of who you are and who you wish to be at the Will reading. Then you list your capital, which include land and property, monetary wealth and heirlooms, and who you wish for them to go to. As you are underage please name a representative who would control things after you had passed and you may name up to three representatives, in order of who you like to be control. As with the trust vault application a droplet of your blood is needed in the final box. Have you any questions?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Umm, Yes I have one. Can I name a goblin as a representative?" Harry smiled slightly at the surprised delight on Ironforgg's face.

With the goblin equivalent of a grin Ironforgg nodded. "Yes and anymore?" Harry nodded that no, he couldn't think of anymore. "Well may we move onto the real reason you are here?" The goblins face was serious and Harry blushed at how well Ironforgg knew him.

Harry hesitated but saying, "I have a problem with my vault key..."

Ironforgg's face became blank at his words. "What kind of problem Master Potter?"

"It feels wrong somehow and very different from how it felt in my first year. It feels like it's lesser in quality and in power than before. I don't really know how to put it, just _not right _in someway. Can you help or am I just imagining it?" Harry sighed in worry before placing the key on the desk in front of him, on top of the Will paper work.

Ironforgg reached for the key but stopped before picking it up. "May I?"

Harry nodded and said, "Of course."

Ironforgg picked up the golden key with his bony fingers. After a few minutes of studying the key with his hands and eyes and muttering words like 'Gold plated', 'weak' and 'Potter' Ironforgg placed the key back on the parchment from where he had picked it up.

He looked straight into Harry's eyes before sighing in anger. Harry held his breath, waiting for the goblin to speak.

"Well Master Potter, you were right." Ironforgg said with poorly veiled fury.

"I was?" He said in shock.

"Firstly this isn't the Potter Vault Master Key."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

_There's chapter two (: I hope you enjoyed reading and don't hate me because of the cliff-hanger! It had to be done. Next update I'll have an important message for you on what to expect later in the story and my plans for my try at Harry's life. Plus HOW VOLDERMORT DIED!_

_Now to my viewers, favers, Alerters and my lovely two reviewers I love you (Kinda)! _

_Remember I love reviews but I'm not going to beg for them soooooooo,_

_Please review with any comments, questions and anything you think is wrong._

_Love the Conquered-King (Who really is a girl!)_

12 Page


	4. Chapter Three: Truth of the Matter

Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this out but I've been feeling kinda crap and that nasty review I got didn't help my Muse at all. I didn't really understand where the reviewer was coming from so if anyone has any ideas please let me know.

15th June 2013

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and shall not make any money writing this.

ONWARDS!

Please.

Pretty Please?

IIIIIIII

_Ironforgg picked up the golden key with his bony fingers. After a few minutes of studying the key with his hands and eyes and muttering words like 'Gold plated', 'weak' and 'Potter' Ironforgg placed the key back on the parchment from where he had picked it up._

_He looked straight into Harry's eyes before sighing in anger. Harry held his breath, waiting for the goblin to speak._

_"Well Master Potter, you were right." Ironforgg said with poorly veiled fury._

_"I was?" He said in shock._

_"Firstly this isn't the Potter Vault Master Key."_

Chapter Three: Truth of the Matter.

"Not a Potter Key? But it looks just like the one from before. I'm afraid I don't understand at all." Harry was confused, he knew the news should alarm and perhaps even terrify him but a simple numbness had fallen upon his mind.

"Well it _**is **_a Potter key, but not the Master key." Ironforgg said slowly.

Frustration clouded Harry's face. "Ironforgg, that doesn't help my understanding of the situation. First you say it isn't my vault key and now you say it is. Please make up your mind and stick with one thing."

"Ah I sometimes forget that you were not raised in the Wizarding world and some concepts and notions that are normal, to one who has spent their whole life around magic that is, and you would therefore miss some everyday understandings. What you would have known if you had grown up in this world is that for a family vault there is normally more than one key, although this system isn't used as often as in the past." By this point Ironforgg had started to use his hands and arms to emphasize his point while Harry just looked on blankly.

A sigh fell from thin goblin lips. "I see you truly do not grasp what I am telling you so I shall speak plainly. All vaults have a Master key; this key belongs to the Master or Mistress of the family. Then there may be a Consort's key, which the husband or wife of the head of the family is aloud use and this key's access can be changed and controlled; such as one might let their husband or wife access to the money or part of the money stored in a vault but not say the heirlooms or artefacts. Lastly in the Heirs key and I believe you can understand who would use this one? Well its access is also controlled but in a set manner. An Heir's key will only allow the user to access 15% of the coinage held within the vault and no access to Heirlooms or other held items. It is so an heir can not waste the money within the vault or take possibly dangerous heirlooms out of the Vault without the permission of the family head." Ironforgg seemed pleased with his explanation, even if Harry hadn't comply grasped all of the information.

"Okay I kind of understand everything and I'm guessing you think this is one of the latter two keys? The Consorts or the Heirs right?" His mind clicked. "So it was most likely a mistake so I can just owl Headmaster Dumbledore to get the right one." Harry started to smile if relief but stopped upon seeing the expression on Ironforgg's face.

"It is not as simple as that Master Potter. Each type of key feels and looks different and as a man who has lived all of his life in the Wizarding world Dumbledore would easily have been able to tell which key he was sending you. In fact he should have sent all of them to you." Harry couldn't quite tell the look on the goblins face but he strongly suspected that it was a mix of disapproval and dissatisfaction.

Harry looked at the key for a moment before returning his eyes to Ironforgg's black ones. "What kind of differences? I mean that key looks just the same as the one from first year but doesn't feel the same."

"Perhaps I should have been clearer. This is the same key from your first year because at the time that was the level of your magic but now it has increased by such an amount that you now are able to have and use the Master key plus you have passed the Gringott's minimum age to use a master key." Ironforgg took a deep breath before continuing. "Now on to the differences I mentioned. Visually the keys are different in style and in colour. The Master keg is always made from the purest gold and its colour reflects that. The style is different to every family but all have the first letter of the family name on the handle. The consort's key is most likely to be silver and again has the first letter of their Husband or Wife's family name but with an added C so the Potter Consort key has CP on the handle. Now because of the chance of the Heir losing it the Heir's key is only gold plated and the handle bares the letter H. Have you never wondered why there is an H and not a P on that key?"

Harry looked embarrassed before replying. "I ... err... Well I kinda thought it stood for Harry?"

"Really Master Potter, have I not taught you to question everything? You should know by now that the answer is out there, you just have to seek it... It a safe a manner as possible of course!" Ironforgg's voice had taken on a slightly growling tone.

"I guess I haven't grown out of life at the Dursley's yet, I still find it hard to ask for help and I just..." Harry trailed off to stop himself from apologizing to the goblin, who would have just given him a look as if to say "Really Master Potter?"

He sighed, picked up the key and said "I'll owl Dumbledore when I get home and ask him if he has the Master key because I can't just fault him if I'm not sure where the key is. I guess it could be anywhere, even in the ruins of my parent's old home."

"I'd say that is an unlikely guess Master Potter. Now after you have owled..."

Whatever Ironforgg was going to say was lost to the sound of Silas screaming his tiny head off. Apparently while Harry and Ironforgg had been talking Silas had woken up and was now showing his displeasure through his voice. Harry, slightly shocked by the loud crying, looked down at his wrist and to his watch only to be shocked again by the time. Harry and Ironforgg had been in their meeting for over an hour and it was therefore passed the time for Silas to be fed.

"I'm so sorry Ironforgg but I reckon I'm going to have to go and get this little guy fed before he cries himself sick or something because I know he shan't stop crying until he gets what he wants." Harry said apologetically as he stood up from the desk.

Ironforgg also rose from his chair and walked towards the door with Harry following. "No problem Master Potter, I understand little of the way of babies, human or goblin, but even with my limited knowledge I know that they can cry and cry and cry until their wish is fulfilled." Ironforgg held out his hand for Harry to shake and after a few moments of juggling the bag, the paperwork and the baby he managed to return the handshake.

Over the crying Harry said smiling "It was great to see you Ironforgg but I'm sorry to say that I don't think you'll be seeing much of me this year. Owl me if you think of anything and I guess I'll hope to see you whenever I can make it to Diagon Alley."

"Of course, Harry, now it was a joy to see you again and a greater joy to meet this young lad," He smiled down at the screaming baby, "but you must be off to join your godfathers, they must be wondering where you are and this little one wants feeding." Ironforgg held the door open for Harry and baby. His grin revealed sharp, pointed teeth that didn't really bother Harry. They both turned and walked back into the main room.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Harry thought long and hard on his way back to meet Sirius and Remus. He thought hard about repercussions if the Headmaster had really given Harry the wrong key on purpose and thought long over why Dumbledore might have done so.

It smelt like trouble no matter the reason.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Sirius and Remus had indeed been worried and waiting for them when Harry walked out of Gringott's doors. After a few moment of general chat and preparing Silas' baby milk Harry had to explain his keys problem.

About half way through Sirius suddenly smiled and burst out laughing. At seeing the odd looks Harry and Remus were giving him and he tried to stop laughing and give an explanation. It turns out that Sirius did know about the different types of key and that he had used the Heirs key up until the age of sixteen when he had ran away to live with the Potter's but before leaving he had thrown the Black Heir key into his mother's face. At the end of his tale he broke back into laughter and Remus and Harry couldn't help joining in.

After they had control of their laughter Harry continued retelling what Ironforgg had told him. When he had finished both his godfather and Remus were confused and concerned about how the keys could have gotten mixed up and what Dumbledore's role could be in the whole mess.

"I guess it could have been a mistake but it's a big one to make." Remus said at one point and Harry just smiled grimly in return.

It was after Silas had finished drinking his milk and had been cleaned up that they decided to treat themselves to an ice cream each before the continued with their shopping. The four of them headed towards Florean Fortescue's _Ice Cream_ Parlour all the while ignoring the looks and whispers.

The ice cream parlour was busy but after only a few seconds of looking and waiting they managed to find a free table. Sirius was the one sent to order the ice cream and while they waited Harry and Remus chatted about nothing in particular. Around 10 minutes later Sirius returned carrying a tray with three small tubs of ice cream on its surface. Two of the tubs contained plain vanilla and the other chocolate with chocolate drops.

"Sorry I took so long! It just seems that every witch and wizard in Great Britain is in Diagon Alley today." Sirius explained. "But on the bright side Mr Fortescue told me that the vanilla is a new one in. From the New Forest apparently." He placed the tray down before sitting down himself. They each grabbed their ice cream; Vanilla for Harry and Sirius and Chocolate with extra chocolate for Remus.

Harry passed Silas to Sirius as it was his turn to eat on handed this time but to Harry's shame Sirius could eat and hold a baby with a lot more grace than he could.

"Right then" Started Remus after they had all eaten the ice creams, "We have a lot to do today Gentleman and not a lot of time to do it in so I suggest that we split up for a couple of hours with a list and money bag each. That should save us some time at least."

Harry thought it was a good idea to split up and save time but wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave Sirius alone in Diagon Alley to buy whatever he wanted so he said so.

"Great idea Remus but I think we would still save time if I go off alone and you stay with Sirius because you don't want to leave him alone with money in a place like this! Who knows what rubbish or weird baby things he would end up buying!" Harry giggled while grinning at his pouting godfather.

Remus also turned to look at the pouting face before laughing and agreeing with Harry.

They giggled and laughed for a few moments more before they grabbed the list from the baby bag and ripped it in two right down the middle. Harry would be buy what was on the second half and that was baby clothes, toys and bed sheets while Sirius and Remus would be finding the right furniture like a cot and changing table and also more food, nappies and everyday things.

"Alright then Harry the toys and clothes should be simple enough to find, there is a shop not far from here that sells both. Just get clothes and toys marked 'Newborn to Three mouths' but on the other hand if you see something in an older size you can still get it because he will use it at some point anyway. Now as for the bed sheets and such I think it would be better to do those together after we know the size of the cot and things we are getting. You alright with that?" Remus looked questioningly down at Harry while Sirius sat off to the side, playing with Silas' nose.

"Of course I'll be alright." Harry grinned cheekily. "I know you said that we'll meet again in a couple of hours but where?" Harry asked.

"Outside here should do." Remus replied. "You might want to take Silas with you so you know what fits and looks nice."

"Oh yeah that's a good idea but I have another question. What colours and materials should I look at?"

It was Sirius who replied this time. "I guess that materials should be soft and easy to wash and I reckon the colours should be light, babyish colours like greens, yellows and blues; perhaps with the odd splash of red, black and other dark colours." Remus nodded his agreement before passing Harry a dark grey cloth bag.

"This should be enough and don't worry about spending the whole lot." Harry took the money and placed it safely into baby bag's side pocket. He knew by the weight that there were quite a few gold coins in there. They all stood and Remus patted Harry's back for luck.

Sirius on the other hand was kissing Silas' nose, who was again asleep, before passing the baby into Harry's waiting arms. Remus opened the door for everyone and gave Harry a quick goodbye but upon seeing Harry's rather bemused face gave more detailed directions to the only baby clothing shop he know of. When they thought Harry had understood they walked their separate ways.

Harry carefully followed what Remus had told him but still managed to get lost. He held the sleeping child as he passed odd little second hand shops and other small businesses. After 20 minutes or so of hopeless wondering Harry saw a young woman about 25 years old with blonde hair walking down the street towards him and she was holding a pink covered baby.

Just as she was about to walk passed him he stopped and said "Err excuse me?" He tried to sound calm and polite but just ended up sounding pained.

The pretty woman turned and smiled slightly at him. "Yes? Can I help you?" She had a very soft voice that reminded Harry a bit of the odd blonde Ravenclaw he couldn't remember the name of but had seen working with Ginny a few times.

Harry pointed as kindly as he could at the baby in her arms and said "I couldn't help noticing the baby and I'm trying to find the clothes and toy shop for babies and young children but I just keep getting lost." He was a bit worried that the pointing might have upset her but he had no need to worry as she just giggled.

"Its just there," pointing at where she had just walked from "I've just come from it." She smiled kindly at him and Harry noticed for the first time the bag in her hand.

Harry flushed red as he realized that he would have found it easily if he had only continued walking for another few moments. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you! It's just that he's my godfather's son," Harry inwardly winched at his little white lie, "and I've never had to buy baby things on my own before."

The blonde woman just giggled again. "Aw! No worries, I could tell from afar that you were looking a bit panicked. I'm Phillippa Sharpe by the way and this is my baby girl Michelle."

Harry looked down at the baby, who looked to be older than Silas but less than a year, and was surprised to see how much the baby looked like her mother. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter and this is Silas Black, my err godbrother I think."

The woman, Phillippa, became very wide eyed and Harry wished he had lied about his name. He didn't need to hear anymore gossip or get anymore nasty looks. But he was worrying for nothing and she simply smiled and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you but I must get this little one home." She smiled again, brighter, and walked away.

Harry watched her walk away, grateful that she had been so kind and thoughtful. A few moments later he found that she had also been right about the shop and Harry found himself lost in over the top cute baby things and tiny little clothes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shopping for a baby was harder than Harry though it would be. There were too many different colours to choose from. Blues, pinks, greens, yellows and even a few Harry was sure he couldn't name so it didn't take long for him to become lost in the sea of mini people clothes and tiny toys but after about 20 minutes Harry became aware of the whispers and looks from the ladies around him. There were five other people in the shop with him and all of them were women, one of which was a youngish shop assistant whose name badge pronounced her to be 'Petra Low- Assistant Manager'. The other women all looked to be mothers or grandmothers themselves and all of them were looking at him. Not with the nastiness that Harry had feared but with a mild curiosity.

He gave them a smile in return that was part hello and much bigger part confusion and it seemed to do the trick when all but one of the women smiled in return. Sighing in relief that he wasn't going to be glared out of the shop he returned his gaze back to the little hats he had been looking at and wasn't sure if he needed to buy. _Hats aren't on the list and I can't remember Sirius or Remus taking about them. _With his free hand he picked up a little green hat that was made of wool and had a grinning monkey sewn onto the front. He looked at it for a moment and sighed before placing it back with the others and then he grabbed another hat, a blue cap this time with tiny dark green and purple fishes literally swimming all over it. The bell of the shop door went but Harry was hardly listening. He was looking at the hat and then looking at the baby in his arms. He was so lost in thought that when a voice spoke to him from behind Harry jumped in shock and dropped the hat.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you jump but you just looked so confused, dear, that I thought I would come over and help." A slim and long fingered hand picked up the hat for him and Harry could only stare with his mouth open in disbelief at who had spoken to him. The woman hadn't been there earlier and wasn't one Harry knew very well but well enough to be in shock. She was beautiful with the lightest blonde hair, baby blue eyes and pale ivory skin.

It was Mrs Narcissa Malfoy and she was smiling kindly at him.

How odd.

IIIIIIIIIII

_Well that's done and not as long as I hoped and I didn't get everything I wanted in but I thought that was a good ending. I'm sorry it hasn't got Voldemort's death like I said it would but that will be the next chapter._

_Now as for my plan for this fanfiction- It WILL be slash, of that there is no hesitation so get over it! I've put in two new and rather yummy OCs for Harry and at this point they all come together but A and L are older but still at Hogwarts and already in a relationship. Now NONE of the OC be they large part or small part are based on me but some at based on my friend and slaves... I mean helpers. _;)

_I know Harry may seem slightly childish or silly but for the first time in his life he is free and can do what he wishes; even Silas isn't something he has to do but wants to do. Harry's and Silas' bond is fast but it my head Harry sees Silas as a way of making his new life well, err new? I don't know how to put it but I guess you lot are smart enough to understand something that silly._

_Now to my viewers, favouriters, alerters and my lovely six reviews I love you (Well maybe)!_

_Now I do enjoy nice or helpful reviews but I think its bad form to beg for them soooo soooo,_

_Please review with any comments, questions and anything you think is wrong or doesn't make any sense._

_Love the Conquered-King_

_ (Who really is female!)_


End file.
